European Campaign (WW2) (Germania)
Background The ongoing European Campaign in World War II was augmented on March 10, 1944 after the addition of the Feuerball to the Stahl Wolken. On this day, Hitler ordered that Britain be bombed severely, marking the start of the Second Battle of Britain. This battle was the beginning of the 1 and a half year long battle for total control of Europe, and claimed millions of lives. Second Battle of Britain The Second Battle of Britain began on March 10, 1944 with the Luftwaffe bombing London and destroying many important buildings. In retaliation, British planes bombed Berlin, causing a small cave in of the Berlin Bunker. Angered, Hitler ordered a full naval invasion of Britain on March 12. The Germans took control of the airspace over London on March 16, allowing for a German invasion. The Germans entered London on March 20. The Battle of London was fought equally on the ground and in the air. The now highly advanced German Luftwaffe fought off the Royal Air Force long enough for ground forces to finish the invasion and occupation of London. The fighting was heavy, with a large number of casualties on both sides. On June 6, the Germans finally fully occupied London. The British government moved to Stockholm the day before to escape. With the British army severely weakened and the Feuerball now in the hands of German soldiers, the Germans had a fairly easy time taking over the rest of England. On June 13, the Luftwaffe bombed Manchester, and all of England south of Manchester was annexed by Germany. Manchester fell on June 23. The German advance continued with the bombing of Newcastle on June 28. The German foot invasion then advanced north to the border of Scotland on June 30. Hitler then ordered the bombing of Stockholm and the invasion of Scotland and Ireland on July 3. On July 4, the Luftwaffe bombed Stockholm, and, luckily for Germany, killed Winston Churchill in the attack. The rest of Britain surrendered the next day. Fall of Europe On July 6, Germany invaded Scotland. The fighting became less intense as they closed in on the capital, so on July 8, Germany bombed Belfast and invaded Ireland the next day. On July 12, the Luftwaffe carpet bombed Edinburgh and England was formally annexed by Germany, an event that many consider to be the official defeat of the Allies. On July 14, Germany attacked Edinburgh from the ground and captured it. The Luftwaffe then attacked the rest of Scotland, softening defenses for a foot invasion. On July 20, German forces surrounded Belfast. When this news reached Hitler, he ordered an invasion of Sweden. On July 25, all of Scotland was annexed and Belfast was captured. On July 27, Germany invaded Sweden from the Baltic Sea, Denmark, Finland, and Norway, in addition to a Luftwaffe bombing of Stockholm. Ireland was fully occupied on the 29th. Northern Sweden was annexed on August 1, and Stockholm fell on August 5. Within another week, Sweden was occupied fully. It was annexed on August 15. Ireland was annexed on August 17. This left all of Europe excluding Iceland, Spain, Italy, Switzerland, Turkey, and Russia in German control. On August 20, Hitler ordered an attack on Iceland. Reykjavik was bombed by the Luftwaffe to devastating effect, and German forces entered Iceland on August 22. Iceland surrendered on August 25 and was annexed on the 28th. Hitler then ordered an invasion of Italy on August 30. Italy's military had been destroyed during the war, and German forces invaded and captured Sicily on September 2. On September 7, Sicily was annexed and the Luftwaffe bombed Naples. Germany invaded southern Italy through Sicily and further advanced through northern Italy, having captured Rome months before. On September 19, Italy surrendered to Germany. It was annexed on September 24. On September 26, Vatican City became a part of Germany. Rebuilding the Territories After these victories, Hitler allowed the German army to regroup before moving on to Russia, Spain, and Switzerland. He began sending construction workers from Die Glocke to Italy, England, and Iceland. Iceland was made into a hyper-urbanized island metropolis with gravity technology and Xerum buildings. Italy was rebuilt in a similar way, with Rome standing magnificently restored into a highly advanced city. England became a massively urbanized nation and a bustling center for trade. This reconstruction was completed on April 22, 1945. The other areas of the United Kingdom were designated as farmland. Unlike the African territories, these areas were open to immigration on April 24. Spainish Invasion The invasion of Spain was quick and brutal. The Luftwaffe leveled Madrid on May 1 and Barcelona on May 2. Germans then invaded through France and Morocco, closing in on the capital. Madrid was captured on May 6 and Spain was fully occupied by May 12, due to the German element of surprise after months of relative peace and the highly advanced technology German soldiers possessed. Spain was annexed on May 21, and reconstruction began the same day. Spain was rebuilt in a similar way to Britain, with large magnificent cities and highly advanced buildings and skyscrapers. Construction was completed on June 18 and opened to the public on June 23. Switzerland Falls On June 1, Germany invaded Switzerland and warned the United States not to intervene or face nuclear destruction. On June 4, all of Switzerland was occupied and Switzerland was annexed on June 9. Invasion of TurkeyCategory:Scenario: Germania On June 12, Hitler ordered a final invasion. He called for all active German forces not either defending against Russia or occupying a territory to launch a huge invasion of Turkey with the goal of conquering it within 3 days. On June 13, the Luftwaffe bombed Istanbul and Ankara. On the same day a massive German force occupied European Turkey and marched through Istanbul to Asian Turkey. On June 14, The Lufwaffe completely destroyed Ankara and several other major Turkish cities. German soldiers with Feuerballs destroyed everything in their path. On June 15, Turkey surrendered in a historically fast battle after losing nearly 200,000 soldiers. On June 23, Turkey was annexed, completing the German occupation of Europe. Next, Hitler set his sights on Russia.